


And Then...

by retribution



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anger Management, M/M, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Sappy Ending, Therapy, actual swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retribution/pseuds/retribution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it turns out both the therapist and patient have some issues with anger management.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another kink meme fill: "an AU where Rei's a therapist and Rin's his new patient in anger issues management."
> 
> I just want to emphasize this fic takes place in pretty much a fantasy world in which Japan treats psychiatric patients slightly better than the norm in Asia, so while some things should be somewhat accurate according to my training in America, it may not be accurate to Japan, so obviously please don’t do anything that Rin or Rei do in this fic. (Like bang your psychiatrist. Especially don’t do that.)

Rei took the patient folder from his colleague and glanced at the name quickly.  “A female anger management case?” he asked.

“No, Matsuoka Rin is actually very much male,” Sera replied with an amused look.  “I would think you of all people would know better than to make a judgement based on a name, Rei.”

“Oh!  That was my mistake.  Though I guess that could explain part of the need for anger management therapy.”  Flushing, Rei tried to deflect attention from his incorrect assumption by flipping through the pages of the folder, skimming its contents more carefully.

“As you can see, he has been to four therapists already within the past several months, with no noticeable improvement in his temperament.  Or for that matter, theirs.  However, from what I have gathered, I believe this patient will benefit most from your care, and I have forwarded your contact information to him.”

“If you think so, then I will not let you down.  Thank you very much for the recommendation, Dr. Sera.”

“It was my pleasure.”  Sera paused, as if he wanted to add something else, but simply wished Rei good luck instead.

 

* * *

 

Failed therapy over an extended time period usually indicated a retractable case which may require more than one-on-one counseling.  Even so, Rei found himself looking forward to the challenge, as he had not looked forward to any case since his first year out of medical school.  When the expected phone call finally rang on his office line, he was at last able to introduce himself formally to this Matsuoka.  The voice on the other end sounded cool rather than sullen, perhaps a little brusque and used to command, but his newest patient scheduled his own appointment for an hour long morning session the next week with no problems. 

 

* * *

 

Glancing up from his papers, Rei observed the patient’s posture and gait as he entered the primly appointed office exactly on time for the ten o’clock appointment.  Only slightly hunched at the shoulders; overall his step possessed a swift and confident poise.  The affect seemed to match; the traces of a moody, irritable scowl contrasting with the sensitive expressiveness in his eyes.  Matsuoka Rin gave off the impression of a successful and well-bred young man, handsome and intelligent and very aware of that.  Frankly, the most difficult type of patient to treat.

Smiling, Rei rose to his feet and circled around the desk to dismiss the physical barrier between them, and to show Matsuoka he was not intimidated.

“Good morning, Mr. Matsuoka,” he said in a calm voice.  “I am Dr. Rei Ryugazaki, your therapist.  Please feel free to call me Rei, if you prefer.”

Matsuoka rolled his eyes.  “Let’s get this over with.”

Unfazed by this rudeness, Rei offered the more comfortable chair to his patient.  “If you would have a seat, we can get started.”  As soon as Matsuoka settled into the chair with a small huff, Rei perched in another chair a little off to the side, so they were at the same height, but not so close and intruding.

“You’ve read my files from the other doctors, so let’s skip the “do you know why you’re here” crap,” Matsuoka began bluntly.

“That is not the case.”

“What, you haven’t read my files?”

“I have looked at your files briefly, but they don’t have the information I need.  You have a blank record, as far as I am concerned.  Whatever you wish to share with me behind these doors, that is what we will work with to get you to where you need to be.”  Rei adjusted his glasses with one hand, resisting the urge to grab a pen and notepad for now.  Matsuoka was on guard despite his casual manner of speech, and Rei understandably did not want to make him any more on edge this first session.

“What if I don’t want to share anything with you?”

“That is entirely up to you, Mr. Matsuoka,” he answered.

They sat and stared at each other in silence; Rei not wanting to push him into talking, Matsuoka not wanting to give up anything more about himself.  But Rei had not gotten this far in the field of psychotherapy by succumbing to impatience, and he soon noticed signs of restlessness from the patient.  Tapping his fingers on the armrest, shaking one leg, while his eyes darted from Rei’s face to the window and back again.  His profile did indicate an athletic background, and perhaps the act of staying still and quiet for so long was beginning to wear on his nerves.  Matsuoka held out for an impressive three minutes before giving in.

“I’m not wasting my time like this,” he stated firmly.  “I’ve got other things to do.”

Rei nodded.  “As do I,” he countered.  “But like I said, the dialogue starts with you, Mr. Matsuoka.”

“Of course,” Matsuoka muttered, sulking.  “Just my luck that I’m paying a fuck ton of money to speak to an unqualified fraud.”

Being the professional one here, Rei did not give into the flare of temper that threatened to render this session on anger management completely useless and instead cleared his throat and readjusted his glasses.  Matsuoka watched him with some interest, initially disappointed to not get a rise, then showing actual curiosity.

“A doctor wearing a sportswatch in the office… What, do you still train?”

Rei had been told to purchase a classier style of watch that would better match his occupation, but he liked the timer and body metric measuring functions of this particular watch.  “I do try to put in some time every morning…”

“No, let me guess.  Cycling?  Nah, they clip their timers to their bikes.  You must run.”  No longer slouching in the chair, Matsuoka was scanning Rei over, eyes narrowing slightly.

“…That’s correct.  I was on the track team in high school.”

“And?  You didn’t just run, with those biceps.”

“Well, the high jump was my specialty.”

“Should have guessed.”  Matsuoka rolled his eyes again, but he was smiling now, so Rei supposed that was an improvement from before.

“You’re still running every morning, what, almost fifteen years later.  Well, you’re doing better than me, I have to admit.”

“Why is that?”

“Don’t really get to swim anymore.”  He shrugged it off, as if that no longer mattered to him, but Rei could tell otherwise by the sudden watery shimmer in his eyes.  Clearly swimming still mattered, a lot.

“Anyway,” Matsuoka continued gruffly, “you have it made now, don’t you?  Cushy office on the nice side of town, making loads of money talking to people only three days a week.  Everything worked out for you.” 

“Because I worked hard for it,” Rei said in a stern voice.

“Yeah, of course.  Super nerd and athlete combo.  You probably had some high standards to live up to, your father must be a doctor, or… or I’m betting you have an older brother, one of those perfect ones who do everything right, huh?”

“How can you tell that?!”  But it was true.

Matsuoka laughed.  “I know a younger sibling when I see one.  You may look like you’ve got your act together, but you still got something of wild child about you.”  He made a vague gesture that encompassed Rei from head to toe.  “Like someone who’s always had an older sibling to protect and spoil them.”

“Excuse me?  I am _not_ spoiled!”

“My little sister isn’t either, but I do spoil her,” he replied blithely.

“Are you trying to psychoanalyze me, Mr. Matsuoka?” Rei asked, glancing at him suspiciously from over his glasses.

“What, am I not allowed to?  Here I was, thinking you wanted me to open up to you.” 

“Hmm, I believe I understand now.”  Rei took out a pad of paper and a pen from his desk drawer and sat back in his chair, facing Matsuoka directly.  “Go ahead then, Mr. Matsuoka.  Analyze me while I write down my notes.  We’ll see who is more correct by the end of the session.”

“Hah!  Are you sure you want to challenge me, doctor?”

“I am a psychiatrist,” Rei stated, one eyebrow raised as if it is completely obvious that he will win.

“Well, I have a degree in criminal law.  I’ve worked with veteran detectives on the toughest force in all of Japan, I’ve shaken down sociopaths who have eluded arrest for decades.  You’re just a cocky know-it-all fresh out of med school who still smells of mechanical pencils and benzoyl peroxide.”

Glaring indignantly at his patient for insinuating that he had ever been afflicted with something as unbeautiful as acne, Rei told him, “If we can determine that you are more correct about me than I am about you, I will charge you 50% of the normal hourly rate for the next month.”

“Accepted.  Assuming I even stick around that long.”

“We shall see.”  Rei had never felt so much sympathy for his fellow therapists until now, and though he would very much like to kick this insufferable cad out of his office, he was also determined to do the right thing and treat him to the best of his abilities.  “Please continue, Mr. Matsuoka, but I will tell you that you are already incorrect about one thing, as I have never had acne.”

“It was a figure of speech.  Someone like you wouldn’t get zits, I mean, you look… pretty… you know, metro.”  Matsuoka’s lips curled up into a sharp smirk, and Rei suddenly felt the tiniest bit of self-consciousness at his choice of tie and vest today (floral paisley in shades of amethyst and plum, grey and cream pinstripes).

“I am not going to even dignify that with an answer,” Rei murmured, scribbling something on his notepad.

“You also like to have the last word.”

“…”  Frowning slightly, Rei glanced down at his notes and held his tongue.

Clearly amused, Matsuoka put his hands on his knees, his face alight with energy.  He began to rattle off whatever came to mind about his therapist, whom he had never met before and only had minimal information about prior to this first appointment.  Quite a few of his observations were surprisingly accurate, based on the keen deductive skills of a lawyer and the social awareness of an extrovert, but as he began to strike out on a tangent, Rei could see he also had a vibrant imagination.  A flair for storytelling that focused more on drama than on realism.  Rei interrupted the unfolding tale several times, (“I would never jump out of a cake to cheer someone up, that is unsanitary!” and “You think I am an expert in robotics as well?” and “Ridiculous, you and your friends must be experiencing a mass hallucination.”) but in the end, he did feel a little regret having to interrupt Matsuoka one last time.

“Ah, Mr. Matsuoka, we have five minutes left in the hour.”

“What, already?  I didn’t even notice.”  He looked genuinely disappointed, almost pouting.  “I was getting to the exciting part with the spies.”

“As thrilling as your almost entirely made-up story has been, I am afraid the conclusion must wait for next session. And since you were talking for the majority of the time, statistically, you have been incorrect in more instances than I have.  Although I will concede you got a lot of things correct as well, Mr. Matsuoka.”

“Call me Rin.  Mr. Matsuoka just sounds weird coming from you.”

“Oh.  If you insist.  Rin.”

“I do.”

“Anyway, since you did not get that discount, please accept this as a consolation prize.”  Rei handed a notebook sitting on his desk to Rin.  “I would like you to finish your story, or write down whatever you wish in this notebook; thoughts about your day, the people in your life, perhaps memories that you recall.”

“Like a diary?  That’s so childish,” Rin grumbled, accepting the notebook with a red-hot flush.

He must still keep a diary on his own, Rei thought, trying his best to not smile.  “It is not meant to be a diary in the traditional sense.  I won’t be looking at it, either.  You obviously have a lot on your mind, Mr. Ma --, I mean, Rin, and it is in your nature to communicate your thoughts freely to someone.  But the people you trust, whom you wish to confide to, you also do not want to upset.  Your mother, your sister, your childhood friends.  I, on the other hand, don’t know you, I am not your friend.  Nothing you say will distress or hurt me.  Whatever you cannot tell your loved ones, whatever you cannot even confess to yourself under normal circumstances, write it down in that notebook, as if you are talking to me.  However, we won’t discuss it, if you don’t want to.  It is your secret.  That is all.”

“You think the other doctors haven’t suggested something like this already?  It doesn’t work for me.”

“I’m still formulating an action plan, Rin,” Rei reassured him.  “For now, please try this for a week.”

“Fine.  But does the cover have to be pink?  I have to carry this on the train, you know.”

“I think it suits you.  Like sakura petals, symbolizing transient romance yet enduring memories.”  Laughing at Rin’s dumbfounded expression, Rei explained, “I have never had a patient tell me a love story starring myself on their first day of therapy, and I don’t think I will ever forget that.”

If anything, Rin’s blush had deepened, and he was scowling now as well.  “Yeah, well, now I can see why you’re still single.  As charming as a dying fish.”  He pointed at Rei suddenly.  “I’m going to fix that.  I, Matsuoka Rin, am going to get you a hot date.”

“Please don’t.  I have neither the time nor the desire to start a relationship, and after hearing your story, I do not trust your taste.”

Ignoring him, Rin made a frustrated sound and ran one hand through his hair.  “Ahh, but Nagisa is already engaged to someone!  I can’t break them up... Or can I?”

“Is this Nagisa the same one I built an android of while working at a space station in your story?” Rei asked, then added, “Never mind, I said I do not want to date.  Also, please don’t break off your friend’s engagement!  And why on earth are you even doing this, you don’t even know me!”

“No worries,” Rin said, already mentally running through his acquaintances, searching for potential love interests for his therapist.  “I’ll be back Friday for the next session, and I’ll be ready.  You’re a tough case, Rei, but I won’t give up on you.”

“Shouldn’t I be the one saying that?!” Rei cried out as Rin swept out of the office and closed the door behind him.

What a strange man, Rei thought to himself.  He tore off his pages of scribbled notes and tucked them in the file folder.  From what he had deduced, Rin did have his issues - depression, isolation due to culture shock, perfectionism, feelings of inadequacy and guilt - stemming mostly from his troubled middle school and high school years, compounded by the death of his father when he was very young, and the inability to fulfill both his and his father’s dreams of a successful swimming career.  Yet he also had a very solid support system in his family, and a lot of friends who cared deeply about him and whom he still cared about.  It seemed odd that Rin should be lashing out verbally and physically for so long, at least enough for him to be recommended to anger management therapy, without either learning to control his temper or snapping completely and seriously injuring someone.

For the next hour, Rei combed through Rin’s file, trying to devise an effective plan.  From what he could conclude, Rin had already tried relaxation techniques and writing journal entries to work out solutions to situations that made him angry, but such methods had not particularly helped him so far.  Perhaps finding out why he was not able to swim anymore should be first on the list.  Exercise was always the best use of excess energy and emotion, satisfying the human desire to compete and improve and win, while focusing the mind on concrete, measurable goals that would not harm others.  But swimming, or not swimming fast enough, was also a major cause of Rin’s depression, so maybe it would be best to leave that alone for now.  Unfortunately, none of the methods Rei had used for other patients, rebellious adolescents and unsatisfied salarymen, would really work for someone as brilliant and self-aware as Rin.

Sighing deeply in frustration, Rei decided to just go with the flow, as he had today, and see which way Rin wanted to head the next time.  He disliked not being in control, but Rin seemed to be in his element, showing a short temper and a biting sense of sarcasm, but not expressing any physical violence as he talked.  That was the only promising thing Rei could observe so far.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is mention of swimming...

Two sessions later, and Rei was almost certain they had not made any progress in helping Rin manage his anger and may have actually regressed.  Rei got to listen to an increasingly ludicrous drama involving all of Rin’s acquaintances, while haphazardly completing a series of the usual psychological evaluations with him.  Some helpful information did emerge, as Rin grudgingly provided answers from previous sessions with other doctors.  For example, Rin was particular about cleanliness, and sometimes his co-workers and roommates were not so neat, which drove him off the wall.  He came down very hard on himself if things did not turn out perfectly, and this he knew about, but could not keep from feeling frustrated regardless.  He also disliked being teased, especially about his sensitivity, but being teased was the norm amongst his friends and family. All things that would have bothered Rei, but would not have turned him into a constantly irritated person like Rin.

“I just can’t control how I feel,” Rin muttered, some time into the third session.

“You can,” Rei said encouragingly.  “You already show a lot of self-restraint, Rin, which I want you to acknowledge and be proud of.  You only need to take it further, just a little.”

“How?  I don’t even realize what I am doing until I’m already shaking someone by the shoulders or yelling at them.”

At least Rin felt a little bad for losing control.  “Let’s act through what you are thinking and feeling in a typical situation that you know will anger you, up until you lose your temper.  Then you can at least recognize the physical signs and try to calm yourself in order to think about what you’re doing with a clear head.”

“I don’t know… It’s hard to summon up any real rage when I’m around you,” Rin replied with a reluctant smile.

“Oh, really?”

“You’re so… you know, you.  All uptight and nerdy, with your goofy laugh and weird sense of beauty.  With you in the same room, I just want to laugh instead.”

“I… make you laugh?”  Rei’s face fell.  He had thought he had finally escaped those embarrassing days of his awkward teenage years, but it seemed his patient considered him… silly.

“Constantly.”

“Hmph.  Well, imagining you swim makes me laugh,” Rei declared, bristling.  “Honestly, swimming?  It looks so awkward and ridiculous and ugly, flailing around in the water, gasping for air, trying to not drown!  Humans have evolved from swimming in water to walking on land, and logically, it should remain that way.”

“Swimming is beautiful, and a runner like you would never understand.  As if you trying to jump while flapping your arms about in the air is any more graceful!  It’s just an extended sort of fall.”

“How dare you.  How dare you imply the high jump is anything less than a man’s effort to ascend into the realm of birds and angels and touch the face of God!”

Rin snorted in contempt.  “I will have to see it to believe it!  That’s assuming I can even watch you jump without crying from laughing so hard.  Anyway, if you saw my friend Haru swim freestyle, you would know what true beauty is.”

“I really doubt that.”

Rin made a tch sound, gripping the armrest, but restraining himself.  Then a new thought occurred to him.  “Oh, hey, you know what, Haru’s single, too.  He is just your type, Rei, he’s quiet and neat, he cooks and cleans, not bad on the eyes.  I’m sure he would like you.”

“Are you still trying to set me up with your friends?  I said I was not interested.”  First Makoto, then Sousuke, now Haru.  Why did Rin even assume he preferred males anyway?  And how did he happen to know so many unattached men of that persuasion?  Suspicious…

“Okay, here’s his number,” Rin told him, pulling out his phone.

“I don’t want it.”

“If you don’t call Haru immediately, someone else might get him!”

“Good for that person!”

“I am trying to help, goddammit, Rei, listen to me.  Just watch Haru swim once!”

They got into another argument after that, no real malice in their words, but Rin did discover that Rei could really piss him off.  At least they were able to use this disagreement to investigate how Rin could have turned his defensiveness and sarcasm and oversensitivity into a more productive dialogue that did not scare or discourage the other person.  As it turned out, they had plenty of opportunities to practice Rin’s control of self-expression, as the two of them argued well into their fourth, fifth and sixth sessions.

 

* * *

 

“How is it going with Matsuoka, Rei?” Sera asked him during their lunch break at a nearby restaurant.

“Ugh, I would rather not talk about him,” Rei grumbled into his salad.

“I just wanted to tell you, I saw him for a physical for his work records two days ago, and he looked very content and at peace,” Sera continued.  “It was a truly miraculous change from over a month ago.  I think whatever you are doing must be sticking.”

Rei stared openly at his colleague, unable to believe what he was hearing.  He and Rin spent almost a third of the time together arguing, over petty things he couldn’t even recall.  If pressed, he supposed that news of his calmer demeanor could be interpreted as improvement, but it would be even better if he didn’t try to fight his own therapist in the first place.  It was a bad habit that needed to be stopped at its source, that was that.

“Well, he did put in a lot of effort in our sessions.”  That much was true.  “Thank you for your input, Doctor, I appreciate it.  Would you happen to know if he ever started anti-depressants or any other psychotropic medication?”

“Only once long ago, before I saw him.  He did not like the implication that they could cause weight gain, so he told me he discontinued them.”

“Of course.”  More likely Rin believed he could pull through his depression by his own power and discipline.  “Thank you, again, Dr. Sera.”

So pharmacotherapy would be out of the question.  Rei would have to soldier on without medicating as best as he could.  At least Rin had not expressed any intent of quitting soon, since he had not found anyone Rei wanted to date yet.  A double-edged sword, to say the least.  But as long as it kept him coming back to his office, Rei would endure it.

 

* * *

 

It was that time of the day when Rin would suggest yet another one of his friends as a potential date for Rei, but instead he stared at the floor, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand.

“Yes, Rin?  You were saying?”

“I uhh… was wondering if you think I should join the local community pool?  They have a pretty good season deal, and I thought I should take advantage of it.”

“Of course!”  What an encouraging sign, Rei thought, that Rin thought to return to swimming on his own.  “If you think you would enjoy it, I would definitely recommend taking up swimming again.”

“Yeah, I have a little more time in the afternoons now that we hired another intern.  I think it would be fun, maybe.”

“Please tell me how it goes, Rin, when you return next week.”

“Well… why don’t you come with me today?”

“What?  To the pool?  A-absolutely not!” Rei blurted out, adjusting his glasses.

“You don’t have a patient after me, so let’s go now before it closes.”  Rin reached out to grab Rei’s hand, but there was gentleness in his warm grasp, and stunned, Rei could not formulate a proper reason why he should not be doing this until it was far too late to turn back.

 

* * *

 

That was how Rei found himself sitting next to Rin on the subway, holding his briefcase in between his knees as the car rattled its way to the pool facilities closest to Rin’s apartment.  Every now and then, Rei glanced over at Rin, who had an excited look on his face, and the protest he had been composing in his mind would die once again in his throat.

Rin signed Rei up for the pool as well, displaying confidence and courtesy and calmness as he spoke to the woman at the registration desk, which Rei would have been proud to see if he hadn’t been worried about something else entirely.

“Rin!  I don’t… I don’t swim,” he hissed under his breath as soon as Rin handed him his card.

“Ah, just hang out with me today.  I said you were family, so it didn’t cost me anything extra, no worrying about paying me back, okay?”

“No, that’s not it… I don’t… I don’t know how to swim.”

“Then I’ll teach you!” Rin offered enthusiastically.

“I don’t even own a single swimsuit.”

“That won’t be a problem.  C’mon, my apartment is two blocks down the street, we’ll get one that fits you and come back.”

Even worse.  “I can’t be seen entering your home, Rin, that would be extremely unprofessional!  I could lose my license.”

“Fine, just stand outside my door and pretend you are observing me in the real world.  Take some notes or something.”  Rin dragged Rei away from the facility, walking him back to his apartment, where Rei stood nervously outside waiting for him to retrieve the swimsuit.  This was a mistake, he told himself over and over, but as soon as Rin reemerged, he found himself swept away all over again.

 

* * *

 

“Are you sure this is the only other swimsuit you have?” Rei asked in dismay.  The tiny scrap of cloth he had been handed in the men’s locker room would barely cover the necessities, meanwhile Rin had already put on a competition-ready pair of legskins that reached his ankles.

“We’re the same size, it will fit just fine,” Rin assured him.

“That is not what I’m worried about.”

“Do you want me to put it on you or something?”

“N-no, I’ll do it myself!”  He just hoped there weren’t any faint-hearted senior citizen ladies doing water aerobics tonight.

“There you go,” Rin called out as soon as he stepped out of the bathroom.  “Looking great, Rei!  Now let’s head out.”

Rin steered him towards the pool, bubbling over with eagerness to swim once more.  While Rei watched from the sidelines, a towel wrapped modestly around his waist, Rin dove in and swam a couple of laps to start off.  And as much as Rei hated to admit it, Rin looked utterly, incredibly, beautiful as he swam.  Speed and power, almost a sort of ruthlessness in his motion, yet combined with composure and grace.  Maybe he wasn’t at the same level as this Haru he kept mentioning, but Rei could not take his eyes off him either way.

“It’s your turn, Rei.  Take off that towel!”

“On second thought, my stomach is hurting.  I think I will just stay here and watch you swim.”

“Seriously, Rei? That is the lamest excuse ever.  Just a few minutes in the water, I’ll make sure no one laughs at you.”  When Rei refused to budge, Rin added, “You look amazing, okay?  I’m jealous.”

“Really?”  He felt his face go hot despite the cool air inside the building, his will crumbling quickly at the (as far as he could tell) sincere look of admiration on Rin’s face.

“I swear.  Your legs are to die for.  Your… everything is to die for.”

“…If anyone laughs at me, I will charge you extra next time.”  Crouching down, Rei slipped off the towel and then quickly slithered into the pool next to Rin before any elderly woman in the vicinity could get a heart attack at the sight of his Speedo-clad body.  For the next twenty minutes, the two splashed around in the lane furthest from the children practicing and the women doing water aerobics.  It turned out Rei could sort of manage a little swimming if pressed, the butterfly stroke, and Rin praised him effusively for it.

“What, that’s the hardest stroke to learn!  Even if you can’t do the others, it’s still impressive.”

“Thank you.”

“The butterfly was my specialty in high school, you know.”

“Rin, I can only imagine you are trying to get on my good side to get me to go easy on you or something, but it won’t work.”

Snorting, Rin shook his head.  “No, I don’t care about that.  I just wanted to be nice, jeez.  Anyway, let’s practice the front crawl some more, I’m sure it will come back to you soon.”

They were soon interrupted by the club owner, who told them that the nearest hotel with a hot tub was on the other end of the street, if they really wanted some time alone.  Mortified, Rei squawked out an apology, but Rin just laughed and laughed.

“I bet she’s wondering exactly how we’re related, huh?” he murmured, grinning slyly and pressing himself even closer to Rei’s back, so that he could feel the effects of the cool air on his body.

Rei elbowed him out of the way, somewhat reluctantly.  “I think we’ve lingered long enough, Rin.  We should go, before they kick us out.”

After they showered and dressed and exited the pool, Rin asked, “That was fun, wasn’t it?”

“It was nerve-wracking.”

“You should come by and we can practice together again.”

“No.  This is the last time.”  He needed to be firm.  “I only did this to… observe you in the field, in the role of your psychiatrist.  I will not risk my job for your entertainment again.”

Rin, frowning, said, “Well, I wouldn’t have gone without you.  But if you were that embarrassed, let me buy you dinner tonight to make up for it.”

“Rin…  Did you hear a single word I’ve said?  I can only treat you in my office.  You cannot treat me… anywhere.  We need to be professionals, because we are professionals.”

“Not even if I said ramen?”

“No.”

“Hot pot?  Korean barbecue?”

“Have you ever eaten a vegetable in your life?!”

“Look, I can’t treat you to a salad, that’s too cheap!  Pork belly and beef steak is what you deserve.”

“So no.  I honestly do not know how you survived this long without succumbing to scurvy or… or constipation.”

“Energy bars.  With fruit.”

With effort, Rei bit his tongue and took a breath, the very same techniques he had to teach to Rin.  They were actually going to argue about food.  He had to stop this now before things got out of hand, before he got too involved. “Mr. Matsuoka.  Please think long and hard about today and write about it in your notebook.  I will see you next week in my office.  We have a lot to discuss.”  He turned on his heel and strode off to the train station. “And please eat a salad,” he called out over his shoulder.

 

* * *

 

The twice weekly sessions became once weekly sessions, then bi weekly sessions.  After four months, on recommendation of Dr. Sera, and after questioning Rin’s sister and one of his fellow lawyers at the government office he worked at, Rei determined that Rin would receive no further benefit from anger management therapy.  Of course, Rin’s fundamental personality had not changed, still full of fire and passion and mercurial moods, but he had mellowed considerably, and he took charge of how he expressed his emotions instead of letting them always control him. The energetic optimism he displayed while teaching Rei (and others, as it later transpired) to swim became a more constant aspect of his demeanor.  Rin’s chatting with his childhood friends trying to get them to commit adultery or break off their engagements or participate in a menage a trois so that his psychiatrist won’t be so lonely actually renewed his relationships with them, and they eventually all reunited for a well-deserved beach vacation that summer.

Rei was no longer needed in Rin’s life.  That was what he told himself, after they shook hands for the last time, and Rin left his office to never come back.  To be honest, he felt a little sad, sure that he would miss the spirited arguments they had, the way they seemed to be in synch about everything else, but he knew it was for the best they parted on these terms.  That was what he told himself...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sappy ending, oh yeah, all right!

Which was why he was completely unprepared to see Rin waiting for him outside the office building a couple of months later.

“Do you feel like going for a swim now?” Rin asked as he walked with him to the train station.

Rei groaned softly.  “I forgot to return your swimsuit, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine.  I… do have something else to say to you.”  After a few minutes clearing his throat and rubbing his neck and staring at the ground and doing anything else but saying things, Rin finally said, “I have a confession to make.”

Eyes wide, Rei stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, staring at him.

“I… know you said you couldn’t hang out with me because you were treating me.  That was why I kind of put in extra effort to control my anger, so that we could hang out afterwards.”

“Ah.  I figured as much.”  He was a psychiatrist after all.

“I’m sorry.  I just really… liked being with you, even when we argue.  I didn’t mean to make you mad or upset, it’s just that you’re the only one I can be like that with, and knowing I can be perfectly honest with you, that was special to me, and very important.  I’ve never felt like I could do that before, not even with Sousuke or Haru or Gou.  And… I want to know how you feel.”

“I-I’m glad that you have improved so much in such a short amount of time,” Rei managed to say at last.  “You have been an unusual and difficult study, Mr. Matsuoka, and I gained a lot of useful experience working with you.”

With a sharp laugh, Rin shook his head.  “No, you nerd, I mean, how do you feel about me?  As a person, not as a patient.”

“…There has never been anyone like you in my life.  I won’t ever forget you, Rin.”

He waited a moment, and when it looked as if Rei would not say anything else, Rin reached into his briefcase and pulled out the pink notebook he had been given at their very first session.

“Here.  I know you said you never intended to read it, but… this is for you.  This is everything I wanted to say to you, Rei.  Read it when you get the chance.”  His eyes were brimming with tears he could not quite hold back, and Rei watched in fascination as one slipped down his cheek before Rin suddenly turned away.

Hands shaking, Rei flipped through the scrawled over pages of the notebook, unable to focus on any of the words until he came to the last page.  There were only three words written there.

_“I love you.”_

“You are not quite as astute of a detective as you say you are,” Rei said with a sniff, his own eyes definitely not filled with tears.

“Huh?!” Rin retorted, turning back to glare at Rei.  “What did you say?!”

“This is all very nice of you to write out your story.  But… you know I would want to hear it in your voice first.  This story of me and you and… us.  I want you to tell it to me, while we are swimming.  And eating hotpot.  And buying metrosexual clothes.  And meeting your friends whom you kept trying to get me to date!  And your sister, who was very nice to me on the phone and also kept asking for my photos for some reason!”  He was crying and laughing at the same time now, and so was Rin, who had hugged him in the middle of his outburst and began kissing his cheeks.

“All right," Rin whispered. "I’ll start from the ending.  I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Those words would be the start of the next book, the one they would write together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so they didn't get to bang, I wasn't sure... how to transition into that, I never know. If I do get an idea, I'll write it, just not anytime soon. And that's a wrap, thanks for dropping by.

**Author's Note:**

> Also this is the last kink meme prompt I’m filling for now, as you can see, they are getting extremely long and out of control, I will literally never shut up about rinrei given half the chance, but I need to work on my art instead. But I thought I’d put in some effort for the one prompt that deals with a subject I actually know a little bit about. Thanks for reading! You guys... are troopers or must really like rinrei... (And yes, I'll work on trying to maybe finish the 7 or more fics I have left unfinished... *sobs*)


End file.
